


Childhood

by BirdsAlwaysFlyAway



Series: tlcshipweeks1516 [8]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Acceptance, Friendship, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Torin, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway/pseuds/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for tlcshipweeks 2015-2016.<br/>Free week, torn x rikan, day 4, theme: childhood</p><p>Torin thinks about his crush on Rikan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

Konn Torin had fallen in love at a young age and it was with a boy he could never be with. This was because of many reasons, but there were a few main points that always stood out to Torin:

  1. Rikan was being groomed to become the next emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth, and Torin his advisor. Their positions would never allow for the romantic relationship Torin dreamed of.


  1. Rikan couldn’t love Torin that way, as evidenced by the many occasions Torin witnessed of Rikan’s poor attempts at flirting with women. Torin could see the lust in Rikan’s eyes when he talked to or about women, and when he looked at men that lust was always missing.


  1. Rikan was Torin’s best and only friend, and that was something Torin wished to keep for as long as they both lived.



So when Rikan skidded to a halt in front of him, cheeks flushed, and says, “I just met the most amazing girl,” with something a bit more than lust shining in his eyes, Torin plastered on a smile and asked for details of the girl.

All Rikan can talk about for the next few weeks is the amazing girl, who he has come to love so much that he claims that he will marry her. Torin is even given the chance to meet her, and he thinks that she is just as amazing as Rikan always says. She’s beautiful, funny, kind and – most of all – genuine. It surprises Torin that he likes her and that thinks that she is perfect for Rikan. It surprises Torin that he wants her to stay with Rikan.

And then, Rikan is pacing around in front of Torin. “How do I do it?” he asks desperately. “Do I just go up and outright ask for her hand in marriage? Or do I just work my way up to it?”

“I think a direct approach would be best, Your Highness,” Torin interjects, using Rikan’s formal title as he advises him.

“But I’ve heard rumours,” Rikan says, wide eyed. “Sūn Kaito has turned down every single man who has asked for his daughters’ hands in marriage.”

“Maybe he’s just waiting for a man of whom his daughters’ love, and not a man who offers him the most compensation.” Rikan relaxes as Torin speaks, and Torin can see the confidence building up inside him. Torin smiles and says “You can do this. I believe in you.” And he genuinely means it.

“I love you, Torin. You will always be my brother.” Rikan attacks Torin in a quick hug and then runs down the hall. Torin watches him until he can no longer see him.

It would be enough. What he already had would be enough. Torin wanted Rikan to be happy, and as long as he would always have a place by Rikan’s side, Torin would be happy too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, and about the girl’s father’s name, I kind of just picked a last name that sounded right from a list, so I’m sorry if I made any mistakes with the origins of the names, and I hope I haven’t caused any offense. By the way, the girl is supposed to be Kai’s mother, and Kai is named after his mother’s father (in my head).


End file.
